Making Up For Lost Time
by conceptoftwo
Summary: QW15 - Day 2 - Roommates - Quinn moves into the loft for the summer, mainly because she wants to tell a certain brunette that she hasn't stopped thinking about her since Valentine's Day.


A knock at the door brought Santana out of her everlasting boredom, so far summer was not living up to its great expectation. Although how could it when she had to work most of it just so she could afford to carry on living in New York. She didn't really mind though, she enjoyed her job at the bar and the tips were great, the only problem was the sleazy guys who attempted to hit on her and actually thought they had a chance.

Santana stood up off the couch and walked over towards the door of the loft. She pulled back the door and was pretty shocked to see who was standing in front of her.

The one and only Quinn Fabray was at her front door, standing there with a giant suitcase next to her.

It had been four months since Santana had seen or spoke to her last.

 _Valentine's Day._

And now here Quinn was in New York standing at her front door with a smile on her face.

"Quinn?" Santana said, the sound of surprise coming from her lips. She can't really say that she was expecting to see her blonde friend any time soon. "What are you doing here?"

After what had happened on Valentine's Day Santana had messages the blonde but Quinn had never gotten back to her, Santana was disappointed but just figured Quinn was having a gay panic so she decided to leave it. Quinn would get back to her when she was ready.

Quinn's smile faltered a little bit, "Didn't Rachel tell you? I'm staying here for the summer" Quinn informed her.

This was news to Santana.

"No, she didn't tell me. Hold on a sec, Rachel" Santana shouted for the brunette.

"Santana, if you're shouting me to come into the living room while you hide and then jump out and scare me I'm not coming" Rachel shouted back from her curtained area.

"It's not for that" Santana laughed, boredom had really gotten the best of her today, but nevertheless it was incredibly funny the time Rachel came out of the shower just to see what Santana wanted and it was even funnier when Rachel's towel fell off her when Santana scared her.

"Then what is it… Quinn" Rachel walked into the main area of the loft and when she saw the blonde standing at the door with her luggage she grinned and ran towards the door. "You're here" Rachel went up to the blonde and hugged her.

"Santana, don't just stand there, let her in for goodness sake"

"Sorry" Santana moved to the side so that Quinn could walk through the door. "I'm just still pretty surprised to see Q here is all"

Rachel looked at her in confusion, "Didn't I tell you she was coming?" the shorter brunette asked.

"No, it must have slipped your mind"

"Oh, well Quinn is staying here for the summer" Rachel told her.

"Yes, thank you for that Rachel, I think I gathered that already by Quinn telling me" Santana replied sarcastically.

"Good" Rachel smiled, oblivious to the sarcasm coming from Santana.

Rachel and Quinn walked into the loft, placing themselves on the couch and Santana shut the front door and then followed the other two and sat down on the love seat.

"So, where's Kurt?" Quinn asked, noticing the boy's absence from the group.

"He's spending the day with Adam, he should be back later on" Rachel replied to the question.

As she sits and watches the interaction between the two girls on the couch Santana can't help but admire the way the blonde is looking today, Santana always did like it when Quinn wore her sundresses, she also wonders how come the blonde decided that she was going to spend the entire summer here rather than back at home, not that Santana was complaining, it was good to see Quinn again after four months without seeing her.

"So Q, how come you're here?" Santana had been wondering ever since she saw Quinn standing at her front door.

"Well, I really didn't want to spend the summer with my drunk mother and Rachel offered to let me stay here and this seemed like the much better option" Quinn replied.

Santana was actually really happy that Quinn was going to be here for the whole summer before she went back to Yale, she had missed her, more than she would like to admit.

"Anyway, Quinn I'm really sorry but I forgot to order your sofa bed so until it arrives you're going to have to share Santana's bed"

This caught Santana's attention.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Well, Kurt has Adam and I have Brody and we are not letting Quinn sleep on this awful couch so unless you want to give up your bed completely she is sharing your bed"

"Is that okay, San?" Quinn asked in a soft voice.

Santana turned her head to look at the blonde and as she did she instantly got caught up in those mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Of course it is, I mean it's nothing we haven't done before"

Mentioning this caused the blonde to blush a little at the memory of Valentine's Day.

"It's going to be so nice having you here Quinn, you're officially our new roommate" Rachel squealed.

* * *

Later on when Kurt had arrived back at the loft they all got out some drinks and cheered to Quinn staying for the summer. They spent the evening catching up on what they had all been up to, reminiscing about old times with the glee club and making plans for Quinn's stay for the summer.

Kurt went to bed first and then Rachel soon followed since they both had their last few classes at NYADA before they were off for the summer. Which left Quinn and Santana alone together in the living room, finishing off the bottle of wine.

Santana, now feeling slightly tipsy and alone in the room with just Quinn was now able to ask the question which had been on her mind for four long months.

"So, how come you haven't spoken to me since Valentine's Day?" she asked.

The questioned clearly caught Quinn off guard.

"I… I've just been really busy" Quinn replied, but Santana wasn't buying any of it.

"Quinn…"

"Look, it's late. We should probably go to sleep" Quinn cut Santana off and stood up from the couch.

Santana, deciding not to push it just let it go, for now at least even though she wasn't happy about it.

"Come to bed, San" Quinn put her hand out to help Santana off the couch.

Santana took Quinn's held out hand and followed her towards Santana's bedroom, or rather Santana's curtained off area.

* * *

When Quinn woke up the next morning she woke up with tanned arms around her waist protectively. It made Quinn feel butterflies in her stomach being wrapped up like this with Santana.

She hadn't told anyone but her main reason for staying in New York for the summer was for Santana.

Ever since that night on Valentine's Day Quinn had begun to feel differently, that night cleared up certain things which had been on her mind for a while.

She had feelings for Santana, feelings which were driving her crazy over how intense they were and seeing her again after all this time just clarified those feelings.

She supposes it is kind of ironic if she thinks about it, it wasn't Santana showing up at her house with a Uhaul, it was her.

Quinn knew she really needed to tell Santana the way she felt about her and she hoped that Santana felt the same way because it would tear her apart if she didn't.

* * *

It was Friday night and it was Quinn's second night in the loft, so tonight they were going to go out to a club to welcome Quinn properly to New York.

Santana was wearing a short and tight black dress and Quinn literally couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Quinn herself was dressed in a red dress, it clung to her in all the right places and showed a little cleavage, she really hoped that Santana liked it.

When Santana walked out and saw Quinn in her outfit she gave her a whistle of appreciation, "and I thought I was a devil in a red dress" Santana's eyes danced down Quinn's body, "You look good Q"

In her mind Quinn was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but on the outside she played it cool, "Thanks S, you look great too"

"Always do Q, always do" Santana winked back at her.

"So Santana, now that you have Quinn here what are you going to do if you want to bring someone back" Kurt asked.

This question immediately caught the attention of Quinn who so desperately wanted the answer to be, 'I won't be bringing anyone back, I won't even be paying attention to anyone else'.

"I don't know, go back to their place I guess" Santana shrugged as she chuckled and hearing that caused Quinn's heart to sink.

Kurt couldn't help but notice Quinn's reaction to Santana's answer. "Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Yeah sure"

Kurt took Quinn outside to the fire escape away from the other two girls inside.

"Why are we out here Kurt?" Quinn asked, wanting to know why the boy dragged her out here.

"You like Santana" He stated.

"What?" Quinn was panicking a little, "No, I don't" she scrambled.

"Quinn, it's okay" Kurt soothed, "I saw how you looked when Santana answered my question" he told her.

"Do you think she knows?" Quinn asked in a soft voice, feeling pretty vulnerable right now.

"I don't think she had any clue at all. Is this why you're here, to tell her how you feel?"

"It was my plan, but I don't know anymore"

"How come?"

"You heard her out there, she plans to go home with someone tonight" Quinn said in a sad voice.

"And that is exactly why you should tell her Quinn, she might feel the same way. You will never know if you don't find out" Kurt encouraged.

"I don't know Kurt" Quinn wasn't sure anymore.

"Trust me Quinn"

The two of them left the conversation there with Quinn still unsure of what to do or how to tell Santana. Kurt came out from the balcony first, but Quinn remained there, her thoughts taking over for a second as she looked over the scenery in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?" Santana's voice startled her as the brunette came out from the window and joined Quinn on the fire escape, standing next to her.

Quinn turned her body to face Santana, "I'm fine"

Santana eyed her suspiciously, "You know you can talk to me about anything right Q"

Quinn smiled, "I know"

"Come here" Santana held her arms out for the blonde.

"Look at you being all affectionate" Quinn joked.

"Only to the people I care about" Santana responded with a grin on her face, "Now seriously, come here"

Quinn walked into Santana's arms and instantly wrapped her arms around Santana tightly. Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach as Santana's arms invaded her.

"I mean it Q, I really care about you" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear before kissing Quinn's neck.

"I care about you too San" Quinn replied.

"Alright" Santana retracted her arms, "Now, let's go get really drunk and have a good night, okay?"

Quinn smiled at the brunette in front of her, "Okay"

Santana took Quinn's hand and led them both back into the loft. The four of them got all of their stuff and were soon out the door.

It didn't take long for them to get to the club and as soon as they got inside they all headed straight to the bar to get some drinks in.

They opted for a few rounds of shots so it would get to their heads straight away and after around half an hour the four of them were moderately drunk.

When Quinn came back from the bathroom she walked back up to where Kurt and Rachel were standing and straight away she noticed an absence in the group.

"Where's Santana?" She asked as she looked around to see if she could see her.

She wasn't at the bar, she wasn't in the bathroom, and Santana doesn't smoke so she wouldn't be outside in the smoking area, but when Quinn looked towards the dance floor she saw Santana straight away.

Her heart sank at what she was seeing right now, Santana was currently making out with a girl on the dancefloor.

She couldn't take it, she couldn't just stand there and watch that, she had to get out of there. Coming to New York was just a bad idea and thinking that Santana had the same feelings that she did was just plain stupid.

She ran out of the club, she couldn't be there any longer, she couldn't be in this city any longer. She should have just gone back to Lima for the summer.

Back in the club Kurt had witnessed the whole thing and he seriously wasn't happy about it. He walked straight up to Santana and pushed her away from the girl who she was making out with.

Kurt didn't turn to Santana straight away, instead he turned to the random girl. "You need to leave, now" and that she did.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked angrily, confused as to why Kurt had done that.

Kurt dragged on Santana's arm until they were outside the club.

"What the hell is going on Kurt?"

"Quinn, ran off" he told her.

"What? Why? Where did she go?" Santana was quick to ask.

"Back to the loft I assume. As to why though, because of you San"

"Because of me? What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"How don't you see it Santana?" Kurt asked, astounded that Santana hasn't seen the way Quinn looks at her yet.

"See what?"

"That she's in love with you Santana"

"She… she what?" Santana had to ask again.

"She saw you making out with that girl so she ran off because she can't stand seeing you with someone else all because she's in love with you"

"She's in love with me" Santana repeated to herself a grin arriving on her face at the sudden news.

"Yes"

Santana knew what she had to do, "I have to find her" Santana straight away moved to walk off and rush back to the loft but was quickly stopped by a hand grasping her wrist, stopping her movements.

"Don't break her heart San, Quinn's been through too much already"

"No, I won't Kurt."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love her too" Santana admitted, as she smiled to herself, it felt great to finally admit that.

"You do?"

"I do, it's always been her Kurt".

"Then go get your girl San"

Santana grinned to him and then ran off in the direction of the loft.

* * *

Quinn was putting her clothes back into her suitcase, wanting to get them in as fast as they could so she could get out of here fast. She didn't really know what her plan was but she was just going to go to Penn station and see where she could get from there, she would end up in Ohio eventually, or she would just wait there till morning and then figure out where to go from there.

"You going somewhere?" Hearing Santana's voice startled her, she didn't turn around though, and she didn't want Santana to see her like this.

"I'm gonna head home, coming here was a mistake"

"Don't go"

"I have to"

"Quinn" Santana stepped forward and stopped Quinn's arms from placing her clothes in her bag.

"San" Quinn whispered as Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"I'm sorry for making out with that girl"

"Santana" Quinn breathed out once again.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before, I'm sorry for being an oblivious asshole who hurt your feelings but most of all I'm not sorry for being in love with you"

Quinn turned around slowly after hearing those words, "What?" she was in disbelief at what Santana just said.

Santana smiled at the girl in front of her and placed her hands on Quinn's waist, "I love you Quinn, I've always loved you"

"You have?" Quinn couldn't believe this. Was this really happening right now?

"I have, it's always been you Quinn. Ever since we were young, you're all I've ever wanted" Santana told her truthfully.

"But what about Brittany?" Quinn had so many questions right now.

"I loved Brittany, but I wasn't in love with her because that void was always taken up by you. I love you Quinn"

"Really?"

Santana rolled her eyes and grinned, "Yes you idiot, now will you just stop with all the questions and tell me you love me already" she playfully said.

Quinn couldn't stop the grin from arriving on her face, "I love you Santana"

Santana matched Quinn's smile completely, "And I love you"

After saying this the two of them leaned forward and decreased the space between them to connect their lips together in a long awaited passionate kiss. Quinn's arms wrapped around Santana's neck tightly so that there was no space between them.

Santana outlined the bottom of Quinn's lip with her tongue, asking for entrance to which Quinn granted her straight away and when she finally felt Santana's tongue massage her own she moaned into Santana's mouth. It felt so good to be kissing her again, she hated that she had waited this long to do this again but it was so worth it.

"Oh my" Rachel's surprised voice interrupted them.

"Well it looks like you two sorted things out" Kurt happily said.

"Yeah, we did" Quinn grinned, still keeping her arms around Santana's neck as she was just loving the feeling of their bodies pressed up against one another.

"Yeah. Rachel, you don't have to buy that sofa bed anymore" Santana told her.

"I don't?"

"No, my girlfriend will be staying with me"

"Girlfriend huh?" Quinn grinned, hearing that word lit up her world. She liked hearing that.

"If you'll have me"

"Of course you idiot"

The two of them wasted no time in connecting their lips once again, not caring that Rachel and Kurt were standing right there watching them.

"Um, we'll just give you some privacy" Kurt said, as the girls were mid lip lock.

The two of them walked away closing the curtain behind them and walking off into their respective rooms.

However a quick, "Don't be too loud" Was shouted by Rachel.

Words they did not stick by and they made no apologies for it in the morning.

* * *

For Day 3 tomorrow it's Quinntana at work and if anyone has any suggestions that would be great because i'm stuck for ideas at the moment!


End file.
